Sansha Prison Camp
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Subkapital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: '''Gefangenenlager der Sansha ' '''Popup beim Anflug:' The Sansha human conversion process, despite its infamy for mechanical efficiency, is not always effective. Occasionally, a subject proves resistant to the Sansha mind link. Almost always, the unlucky survivor is either left in a comatose state similar to mind lock or driven insane by the active neural link with the voice of the Nation. DED raids into Stain have uncovered the existence of Sansha prisons where these unfortunate slaves are kept for study, presumably in the hope of improving conversion techniques even further. Destroying the central Sansha bastion in these complexes should halt such research, as it severs the prisoners' local connection to the Nation. The resulting neural shock has thus far proved fatal to all prisoners. The DED considers this an acceptable loss. DED Threat Assessment: 8 of 10 Erster Abschnitt thumb|Sansha Prison Camp 1Die Gegner sind in drei Gruppen aufgeteilt, alle drei greifen sofort an. Gegner *2 Battleships (Centus Savage Lord/Overlord) *7 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Devourer) Strukturen: keine Beute Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Sansha Prison Camp 2Die Gegner sind in sechs Gruppen aufgeteilt, alle drei greifen sofort an. Gegner *7 Battleships (Centus Beast Lord/Dark Lord/Overlord/Savage Lord) *6 Battlecruiser (Centatis Phantasm/Specter/Wraith) *14 Destroyer (Centior Cannibal/Devourer/Misshape) *2 Destroyer (Corpior Converter/Visionary) Strukturen: keine Beute Dritter Abschnitt thumb|Sansha Prison Camp 3Die Gegner sind in sieben Gruppen aufgeteilt, alle drei greifen sofort an. Gegner *4 Sansha Sentry Guns *1 Faction Battleship (True Sansha's Tyrant) *7 Battleships (Centus Beast Lord/Dark Lord/Mutant Lord/Overlord/Savage Lord) -'' tw. Tracking Disruptor'' *5 Battlecruiser (Centatis Devil/Phantasm/Specter/Wraith) *4 Cruiser (Centum Fiend/Hellhound) *13 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Cannibal/Devourer) Das True Sansha Schiff hinterlässt in der Beute meist ein oder zwei True Sansha Faction Module, dazu Faction Munition und eine Hundemarke; das Salvage kann Tech2 Qualität haben. Strukturen: keine Beute Vierter Abschnitt thumb|Sansha Prison Camp 4Popup: The central bastion lies ahead. Ignore the other towers. The complex will be rendered useless with the bastion's destruction. Gegner *1 Sansha's Nation Central Bastion - web *4 Sansha Stasis Tower - web *4 Sansha Sentry Guns *6 Battleships (Centus Beast Lord/Dark Lord/Mutant Lord/Overlord) - tw. Tracking Dsiruptor *4-7 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Mutilator/Torturer) *9-10 Battlecruiser (Centatis Devil/Daemon/Behemoth) *5-7 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Ravener/Scavenger) - web/scramble *16 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Devourer) *7 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Manslayer/Plague) Hauptziel dieses letzten Abschnittes ist die Sansha's Nation Central Bastion. Sie repariert sich äusserst schnell. Man benötigt mindestens zwei schussstarke Schiffe, um die Bastion abzuschiessen. Bei Abschuss erscheint folgendes Popup: Bastion eliminated. All conversion research has been destroyed. The souls trapped between free-willed human and True Slave have been released. I believe this qualifies as a bitter-sweet victory. Too bad I'm an AI. Let's get some loot. In der Beute befindet sich immer ein 21st Tier Overseer's Personal Effects. Daneben gibt es die Chance auf eine Nightmare BPC und/oder ein nettes Faction Modul. TIPP: Es gibt einen Weg, den Tank der Bastion zu mindern, allerdings braucht es dazu mindestens zwei Charaktere. Der erste warpt rein, zieht Aggro von der Station und schießt ein paarmal auf sie, so dass sie in die Panzerung geht, während der zweite hinterher warpt. Danach sollte man alle Scrambler beseitigen, der erste warpt dann raus und kommt wieder rein (sofern nötig). Die Station hat nun keinen Rep mehr, allerdings sollte sich derjenige, der da bliebt warm anziehen, die Site macht großen Schaden, das ganze funktioniert nicht mit Drohnenbooten, da die Station gerne Drohnen angreift und dann der Repkiller nicht mehr funktioniert sobald die Drohne stirbt oder zurückgeholt wird. Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site